Lodowy pył
by Blackisz
Summary: Biała tafla została zarysowana. Lodowy pył uniósł leniwie ku górze. Historia rozpoczęła się na nowo


**[Lodowy pył]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **To ten, witam nowy fandom XDDD Zaczęłam niepozornie, bo jedynie miniaturką, ale nie bójcie się, na pewno coś jeszcze dłuższego z tego naskrobię, bo aktualnie Victor chamsko wpieprzył mi się w życie i potrafię myśleć jedynie o pedałach na lodzie lol. Dawno nie pisałam w takiej formie ficzka, chciałam żeby wyszło ładnie, zgrabnie i delikatnie. Chociaż nadal nie jest co do tego przekonana to była dość miła odmiana, ale nie chcecie wiedzieć ile na to się kurwiłam, aby w końcu przybrało taką formę jaką ma teraz x'''D**

* * *

 _Przyciągasz mnie silniej niż mógłbyś sobie to wyobrazić._

* * *

Zimne niczym lód palce, smukłe ciało, prawie niedosłyszalny szept koło ucha. Drżenie rozchylonych kusząco ust i gęsia skórka pojawiająca się na odsłoniętym obojczyku. Odchylona w bok szyja, miękko zarysowana linia szczęki.

* * *

 _Trzęsące się ramiona bezwiednie sięgnęły po więcej._

* * *

Połyskujące oczy, zerkające ufnie znad zaparowanych szkiełek okularów. Pucołowate, czerwone od wyczekiwania policzki. Ciasno przylegający do ciała, błyszczący kostium. Para czarnych łyżew trzymana za sznurówki w jednej z mocno zaciśniętych dłoni.

* * *

 _Zebrałem wszystkie bezbarwne wspomnienia._

* * *

Jego nieme przyzwolenie było warte więcej niż tysiąc gorących zapewnień. Niedopowiedziane słowa zawieszone w powietrzu, pomiędzy odgłosem spłyconych oddechów. Niespełniona obietnica, mająca w końcu szansę się urzeczywistnić.

* * *

 _Nie przeszkadzało mi odrzucić to wszystko._

* * *

Cisza, mocniejsze uderzenie serca, cichy śmiech. Ręka przy ręce. Udo przy udzie. Nos przy nosie. A usta na ustach.

* * *

 _Jeśli tylko mógłbym odzyskać pasję, którą utraciłem._

* * *

Nierówna faktura, wręcz parzące ciepło i gorzki posmak na czubku języka. Stanął na palcach, żeby przedłużyć pocałunek, jednak spotkało się to jedynie z wesołym parsknięciem. Yuuri westchnął ciężko, przesuwając palcami po jego spierzchniętej, dolnej wardze. Niemrawo zaoponował, gdy dostał lekkiego pstryczka w czoło.

\- Nie tym razem.

* * *

 _Serce ze szkła pokryte bliznami._

* * *

Silne ramiona oplatające go w pasie, zacisnęły się mocniej na krótką, ulotną chwilę. Przymknął powieki, wciskając nos w zagłębienie jego szyi. Odetchnął głębiej parę razu, wyciszając się. Znajome ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa zatrzymało strach pomieszany z niepewnością. W tym momencie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jakąkolwiek słabość, musiał się w pełni skoncentrować na celu. Jeśli nie teraz to nigdy. Był bardziej niż zdeterminowany.

* * *

 _Rozpal mnie jeszcze raz._

* * *

\- Gotowy?

\- Bardziej nie będę.

\- Nie podoba mi się ta odpowiedź, włóż w nią trochę serca – Victor zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie. Znaczy tak. Tak i nie. W sumie to nie wiem.

\- Jesteś zabawny – mężczyzna przygładził mu po raz kolejny ulizaną grzywkę – Czas, aby mój prosiaczek zmienił się w prawdziwego księcia.

\- Mógłbyś już przestać? Przecież schudłem!

\- Dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz prosiaczkiem – puścił mu perskie oko.

\- Udam, że to komplement.

\- Dobre podejście.

* * *

 _Lodowy pyle wznieść się ponownie ku górze._

* * *

Hala wypełniona była po brzegi. Zimny podmuch otrzeźwił rozpalone zmysły. Mimowolnie potarł ramiona, gdy stanął blisko lodowiska, czekając aż komentator wyczyta jego imię. Głośna owacja tłumu, sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zdejmując ochraniacze z łyżew. Warto było wrócić i walczyć o siebie do ostatniego tchu. To właśnie było jego miejsce na ziemi. Miejsce, do którego pomimo bólu i licznych porażek, zawsze kochał wracać.

Wjechał na lód, czując rosnące zniecierpliwienie wypełniające go, aż po same czubki palców. Czekał zdecydowanie za długo. Euforię miał wręcz wypisaną na twarzy. Przejechał kilka próbnych kółek, po czym zatrzymał się przy barierce, aby móc po raz ostatni przed występem porozmawiać z Victorem.

\- Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego.

\- Bo jestem – Yuuri złapał go za wyciągnięte ręce – Jakieś ostatnie wskazówki?

\- Niech moja świnka zamieni się w…

\- Tak, tak, to już wiem – ścisnął mocniej jego palce – Na pewno nic?

\- Na pewno – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko – Wierzę w ciebie.

\- O rany…

\- Hej, Yuuri.

\- T-tak?

\- Jak już wygrasz to zjedzmy razem potrawkę wieprzową.

Chłopak zamrugał kilka razy ze zdziwieniem, po czym zaśmiał się cicho, czując że oczy zaczynają go niebezpiecznie szczypać.

\- A więc pamiętałeś.

\- Nie mógłbym zapomnieć.

* * *

 _Dotarłem do końca mojego marzenia._

* * *

\- Już czas.

Victor cofnął się o krok, puszczając ich splecione dłonie. W milczeniu obserwował jak chłopak bierze ostatni głęboki oddech, a jego brązowe tęczówki matowieją pod wpływem skupienia, gdy odepchnął się od barierki. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale jego ciało podczas jazdy wyglądało naprawdę wspaniale. Oczarował go, od kiedy tylko zobaczył filmik w internecie, w którym kopiował jego występ. Gdy zakładał łyżwy daleko mu było do pulchnej, nieporadnej świnki.

\- Nie zatrzymuj się. Sięgnij dalej. Zabierz więcej. Napisz swoją historię od nowa – szepnął, gdy rozbrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki piosenki.

* * *

 _I zacząłem iść na przód._

* * *

Ciało mechanicznie ruszyło do przodu, słysząc zaczynającą się dość agresywnie melodię. Wyćwiczone w pocie czoła ruchy, skrzypienie łyżew, przyspieszony oddech i poczucie, że te cholerne, niebieskie oczy niemal przewiercają mu plecy na wylot, sprawiły że miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Nie musiał się o niego, aż tak martwić. Tym razem było inaczej. On sam był inny.

Biała tafla została zarysowana. Lodowy pył uniósł leniwie ku górze. Historia rozpoczęła się na nowo.

* * *

 _Chcąc dojść dalej niż kiedykolwiek._


End file.
